


Dancing with One Direction

by dreamgurl868



Category: Dance Moms RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, One Direction Tours, Rivalry, Romance, Singing, Tour Bus, Where We Are Tour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamgurl868/pseuds/dreamgurl868
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Rachel wanted was to dance. When she gets the opportunity to audition to dance with One Direction, she's thrilled. But with One Direction comes fame, laughs, and maybe even love.</p>
<p>A/N: This is my first post on here! Let me know what you think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let The Games Begin

I was practicing a dance routine that I would be performing with the Abby Lee Dance Company's competition dance team this upcoming weekend. I had been training with Abby Lee since I was 10 and I loved dancing so much more than anything. I was in the middle of doing a bunch of complicated turns when the door to the studio opened and the owner Abby Lee walked through the door.

"Hi Abby, I promise I'll be done soon. I just want to make sure that I have this right for this weekend" I said going over and getting a drink from my water bottle

"Don’t worry Rachel, you have a key and I know that you will close everything up appropriately" Abby said sitting down on a chair in the dance studio. I was nervous a little bit having Abby watch me as I practiced my dance, but the whole time she was in there she never said a word to me about anything.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Rachel, but I do have something that I have to talk to you about" Abby said, I stopped working on my dance and went over and sat down on the ground in front of her, continuing to stretch so that my muscles wouldn't cramp up on me

"What's up Abby?" I asked

"I got a call about an opportunity for girls your age for an audition in Los Angeles. Now as you know we're going there for our competition this week so while we're there I want to take you to this audition." Abby said

"What is the opportunity?" I asked looking at Abby curiously

“I’m sure you’ve hear of the band One Direction?” Abby said

“Um yeah I’ve heard of them, they’re like my favorite band ever” I said with a big smile on my face

“Well they’re having a closed casting call for dancers. They want them to come from credible dance companies as compared to an amateur from the street just wanting their 15 minutes of fame. So when they called and told me that they had seen your solo at the competition last week in Colorado I was shocked because I usually know when there are talent scouts in those seats. But when they said they wanted you to audition I knew that you would want me to say yes on your behalf so I did. They want you to come ready with not only a solo piece but to come ready to learn their choreography in a pinch. Do you think you can do those two things?” Abby asked looking at me with her eyebrow raised

“I can do that. Do you want me to use a new routine for the solo or pull one out of my repertoire?” I asked

“I want you to use your solo from Nationals, you won your category with it and I think you can really wow those people with it” Abby said standing up and walking over to the door  


“Remember Rachel, when you walk into that room you’re representing me and my dance company. Do your best” Abby said before walking out the door of the room. I took a deep breath and let it out through my nose. Let the games begin.


	2. The Auditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel heads to the auditions in L.A. and meets a new friend while she's there.

_3 days later (Los Angeles)_

I stood in front of where the auditions were being held nervously. This was it, I was about to audition to work with the biggest boy band in the world right now. I was shocked to say the least that they were looking for dancers. I know that Zayn doesn’t know how to dance very well and the other boys were iffy at best. This was about to be interesting. I walked in with my head held high and tried my hardest to hide my nervousness

“Hello, my name is Rachel and I’m here to check in for the auditions” I said walking up to a table where people were handing out numbers

“Hello Rachel, welcome to the audition. You will be number 16 and you are in group 2. We’re splitting you all up into two groups of 8, you’re the last to arrive so we can go ahead and get started.” I took my cover clothes off and pinned my number to my crop top. While they called the first group back I sat on the floor and started stretching my body out.

“Hey, I’m Alexis, but my friends call me Axel. Which dance company do you dance for?” a blonde girl asked coming and sitting down next to me and stretching her body out

“Hi I’m Rachel, I dance for the Abby Lee Dance Company” I said pushing my hair up into a ponytail while I was sitting there stretching my legs.

“Really, Abby Lee? I heard she’s a total bitch to her dancers” Axel said bending her body forward into a chin stand

“Yeah she’s hard on her dancers, but if it wasn’t for her I wouldn’t be here right now” I said with a laugh as I followed Axel and did a chin stand

“Damn you might be my biggest competition. Did you hear that they are casting five female dancers, one for each of the boys?” Axel said pushing her body up into a bridge. I followed suit and looked right at her

“Really? Do you think they’re going to cast any person as a big lead” I asked as I rolled out of the bridge and onto my butt to stretch my legs. I like Axel, she’s really nice, and I hope that she and I get picked to work together

“I’m not sure, it seems like they might but since it is a boy group and there are five of them you would think that they wouldn’t cast a lead so as to make it fair for the other girls” Axel said brushing her bangs out of her eyes. Axel and I sat there and talked until they called us in for the second group audition. Axel and I walked into the room and stood next to each other, I shook my hands to try and shake my nervousness away.

“Alright girls, watch me and then repeat.” The choreographer said before he started doing the routine that we would have to repeat. Once he was done he turned to us and counted out for us to start. The dance was hard but it was nothing compared to what I would do at Abby’s studio. They had us doing the combination 3 more times before they dismissed us to get ready to make the first cuts. I sighed running my hands down my face; this was more stressful than any competition that I’ve performed in.

“You okay Rachel?” Axel asked sitting down next to me where I was sitting on the floor by the studio windows.

“I’ll be fine, I’m just nervous because I’m representing Abby Lee when I walk into an audition. I just don’t want to let Abby down, she has been my rock through all my dancing and I just want to make her proud.” I said before taking a sip of my water.

“Don’t worry Rachel, I saw you dancing in there and you were so much better than any of the other people who were dancing in our group. You were better than me that’s for sure” Axel said giving me a gentle pat on the back. I smiled up at her before turning to the door as it opened to reveal one of the judges.

“Alright ladies, I have in my hand the list of dancers who will continue on to the solo auditions.’ The man said; I could see every girl in the room tense up. All of us wanted this opportunity more than anything

“The dancers who will continue on to the next round are numbers:  2, 5, 7, 9, 10, 12, 13, and 16. Those of you who didn’t make it thank you for auditioning” the man said before allowing the other girls to leave before addressing those of us who were still here.

“Alright we’re going to call you each in one of you in, one at a time. When you come in have your CD ready with your music. Number 2 you’re first, come in when you’re ready” the man said before leaving back in the room.

“I told you that you would make it Rachel!” Axel said hugging me tight. I can’t believe that I made it through to the next audition round. Knowing that I was the last person to audition, I told Axel to come and get me when it was my turn before I stepped outside the studio to call Abby.

“Hello?” Abby asked picking up her phone

“Hi Abby, its Rachel” I said while dancing around outside the studio trying to dance away my nerves and practice my routine at the same time.

“I just wanted to call and tell you that I made it to the solo audition round, I beat out 8 other girls so far to make it this far and god I’m nervous” I said running a hand through my bangs

“Congrats Rachel, but you know you’re only half way there. Now you’re even closer to getting the part and you need to be amazing, no mistakes. Now get off the phone and make me proud” Abby said before hanging up the phone. I locked my phone and let out a deep sigh. This sucks so much, there was so much riding on this audition. I felt like I was going to puke, but I pushed that feeling away and took a deep breath before walking back into the studio. When I walked I looked around for Axel but I didn’t see her, probably doing her solo audition.

“If you’re looking for your little friend, she’s doing her audition” a blonde haired girl said not even looking up from her cell phone.

“Um thanks, I figured when she wasn’t in the room that’s where she would be” I said going and sitting down next to my bag

“Look, I’m sure you think you’re something special but I’m clearly the best dancer here” the girl said flipping her ponytail over her shoulder

“What makes you say that?” I asked raising an eyebrow at her. She looked like the typical California girl; blonde hair and blue eyes, a perfect dancer’s body. Most girls would kill to look like her but the looks don’t make the dancer. The dance does.

“Well I’ve been dancing since I could walk, I’ve been training with a dance company since I was 3 and I’ve won many competitions. I’m amazing. Plus out of everyone in my dance studio my teacher picked me to be the one to audition. That makes me the best” she said with an eye roll at me, probably thinking I should just be able to tell how amazing she is by looking at her

“That stuff doesn’t make you the best. I got scouted for this audition at a Star Power dance competition where my solo came in first overall but I don’t feel like that makes me anymore important that anyone who is here. I work hard to get where I am with my dancing and my teacher knows that and obviously so did the scout who picked me out of everyone” I said looking at the girl with a glare. I honestly hated girls like her, there’s one at our studio named Peyton and she’s just as bad as this girl is along the lines of her ego.

“What company do you even dance for?” The girl asked

“The Abby Lee Dance Company, ever heard of it?” I shot back, that seemed to shut the girl up as she went back to looking at her cell phone. Don’t try to bring it if you can’t. Axel chose that moment to walk into the room with her CD in hand and out of breath from dancing.

“How’d you do?” I asked when she sat down next to me and the next girl went into the room.

“The people seemed to like it. I did my dance to the One Direction song ‘Rock Me’ and I think that impressed them” Axel said

“Wait you used one of the band’s songs?” the girl from before asked incredulously

“Yeah you didn’t?” Axel asked, the other girl just huffed before turning around to pay attention to her phone

“What crawled up her ass and died?” Axel asked with a laugh

“Her ego, she thinks she’s God’s gift to dance” I said with an eye roll

“Seriously? What did you say to her to make her shut up?” Axel asked

“I told her I was from Abby Lee Dance Company” I said with a shoulder shrug

“Wow that was all it took?” Axel said with one eyebrow raised. The girl that was before me came out of the room with tears in her eyes as she grabbed her stuff and ran out of the studio. Knowing that now it was my turn I grabbed my CD out of my bag and headed to the door to the room

“Wish me luck” I said looking at Axel with a nervous smile

“You’ll be fine” Axel yelled as the door closed behind me. I walked into the room and closed the door behind me. I smiled at the judges as I handed my CD over to the choreographer.

“State your name, age, dance company, and what song you’ll be performing your routine to” one of the judges said

“My name is Rachel, I’m 20 years old, I dance for the Abby Lee Dance Company, and I’ll be doing my routine to I Want by One Direction” I nodded to the choreographer to start the music once I was in my beginning position. As I was going through the routine I couldn’t help but feel like everything was going really well. I finished the routine folded up on the floor before getting up and doing a slight bow to the judges.

“Thank you Rachel” one of the judges said nodding their head. I went over and grabbed my CD from the choreographer and was about to leave the room when one of the judges called me back.

“Yes sir?” I asked politely

“How long have you been dancing Rachel?” the man asked

“For about 10 years. I was a child that was on their way to becoming an overweight adult and my mom couldn’t let that happen so she enrolled me in basic dancing classes and helped me with eating better and before I knew it the weight was gone. I became not only a better person but I learned more about who I am because of dancing.”

“Thank you Rachel. Go ahead and wait with the other girls and we will call you back in when we’ve made our cuts.” The main judge said. I smiled in thanks before walking out the door. Axel bombarded me as soon as I walked out the door and closed it behind me.

“How did you do?” Axel asked as we sat down at our bags

“I think I did pretty good, they asked me some questions about my dancing which I thought was weird. Did they ask you anything?” I asked looking at Axel curiously

“No they didn’t other than the basic state your name question. Maybe they’re thinking about you for the lead” Axel said excitedly.

“I don’t know, but I think we’re about to find out” I said pointing out the judge coming out of the dance room. Now was the moment we were all waiting for…


End file.
